comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth 9514)
Peter Parker was a normal teenager in High School who suddenly got spider like powers after a lab accident and works alongside Terry McGinnis, otherwise known as Batman Beyond, as Spiderman. History Childhood Peter Benjamin Parker is the son of Richard Parker and May Parker. When May was pregnant with Peter's sister Teressa, Richard died in a car accident on the way to a friend's wedding. May started entering a depression, but was overjoyed when Teressa was born. Peter didn't get to see his mom too often because she had to work multiple jobs, but Peter would help by trying to get high grades to get scholarships and would work a few chores that get paid by his friends parents. Peter also assists Stan and Adam with their comic book store. Eventually, Peter meets Kitty Pryde (Earth 9514) who becomes one of his best friends and eventually his first girlfriend. The Metamorphosis Eventually, Peter and childhood friend Gwen Stacy (Earth 9514) for esteemed scientist Dr. Curt Conners (Earth 9514), who unbeknownst to the world is in fact Peter from a distant future. Conners had Peter and Gwen do very simple work, until one night Peter got in a lab accident involving mutated spiders that turned him into a spider/human hybrid. What most don't know is that Conners rigged this so that there would be an alternate universe and new heroes. Eventually Peter healed and became the superhero Spiderman. Romantic Interests Mary Jane Watson Gwen Stacy Peter and Gwen have been childhood friends for years. In middle school, they started to get curious about dating, so they tried it out, but they agreed to stay friends instead. They remained friends for years until after high school graduation, they became a couple again, but it was tragically short because of her untimely death. Peter mourned her till he finally got catharsis. Peter was at peace for a few years until she was suddenly resurrected, and at first she wasn't happy that he has moved on, till she finally got over it and finally understood that she was dead. They are still friends to this day. Kitty Pryde Kitty was Peter's first ever girlfriend. They were dating due to similar personalities even before Peter got his powers. However, once he got them, they eventually drifted apart till they agreed to just be friends. Iris West Peter and Iris did go on a date together after both revealed their identitities, until her dad Wally ran into the restaurant they were having their date at and tried to get "Daddy's Girl" out of her first ever date. Anna Darkholme Mar'i Grayson Kamala Khan Lyta Trevor Mia Kent Jean Grey Laura Kenny Laura and Peter have had a friendly association, but she talks very flirtatious around him, possibly because of his unique biology. Although Peter is shy when she flirts with him, they have kissed once. Carlie Cooper Wanda Maximoff Peter and Wanda have found each other attractive to each other, but never really acted on it because they thought they had too much baggage for the other to handle. But that doesn't mean they don't kiss when their single once in a while. Vanessa Wayne Trivia * This characters origin is a mix of Mainstream earth 616 Spiderman, Ultimate 1610 Spiderman, and Spiderman 2099. Gallery Spiderman2099ANAL.png|Peter in a variation of his costume Spiderman2099.png|A specialty combat suit. SpidermanFF.png|Peter in a specialty suit designed for high altitudes. Silverspider.png|Peter's first armored costume. BulletproofSpider.jpg|Peter's lighter, more durable armor suit. Scarlet Spider.png|Peter in a stealth suit. Peter Parker TH.jpg|Peter in street clothes. Spiderman and Spider Gwen.jpg|Spiderman and Spiderwoman's first day as heroes. DARKSPIDERMANEU1.jpg|Peter when bound to the Symbiote 2099 and Beyond.jpg|Peter and Terry on their first mission. Initial transformation.jpg|Peter's Initial Transformation Category:Earth 9514 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Indomitable Willpower